


Offer Me Comfort

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has Emotions OMG, Episode: s07e10 Death's Door, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Bobby dies.</p><p>IT'S MY 100TH DRABBLE, CUE CONFETTI!!</p><p>I'm going to be posting a (hopefully) long story to celebrate. I haven't actually written it yet, so it might take a few hours before I post it, or it might take me 30 minutes, I don't know. I also want to thank people for all the comments they've been posting the past few weeks. I've gotten a bunch of them today and it really made my day, so THANK YOU!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 10 Death's Door

They stayed in the hospital long after Bobby died.

They sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs and they stared at the white tile floor, and neither of them said a word.

Sam could see Dean's fists clench and unclench out of the corner of his eye, he could see his brother struggling to keep all his emotions buried inside, and Sam sighed sadly.

"Dean?"

Dean's movements stilled, and Sam felt relief at the fact that he was even registering his voice at all.

"Dean, you okay?"

Silence.

"Look," Sam gently took Dean's hands in his, but still, his brother refused to look at him. "I know you're upset, because I am too. But please, don't keep it all in. I need you right now, as much as you need me, but I can't help you if you don't do the same." 

Dean's head slowly rose, and he stared at Sam with a blank face. Sam watched him expectantly. 

"Do you-"

Sam's sentence ended with a grunt as Dean slammed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, and his body shaking with silent sobs. Sam placed as warm hand in the back of his neck and rocked them slowly.

"I got you, sweetie. I got you."


End file.
